It's all the closet's fault
by morlea
Summary: Rukia locks Ichigo and Renji up in a closet, tapes what happens and passes around popcorn. HichiRen IchiRen RenHichi IchiRenHichi DP. This is an rp not a story.


Ichigo grumbled as he sat there, listening to the hustle and bustle of everything around him, his brows furrowing and eyes narrowed. Honestly, he needed and outlet for this or he'd blow a blood vessel, his father and even his inner-hollow, which he dubbed Hichigo, said so. Okay...so...venting out anger, hmm...yell at Renji? Yeah, it worked all the time. And the fights, oh, do not forget the entertaining fights. Still, if the midget was there she'd possibly ruin everything. "Worth a try though," Hichigo muttered, Ichigo lifting his left hand and swatting at the imaginary face. "Shut up," he grumbled.

**Renji growled, twitching to just smash the midget into a wall as she hung from his ear. Oh fuck! She could pinch hard too! Not only hit hard! He growled louder. "Rukia! Cut it out!" He yelled. "Oh, no! You guys will stay in that closet until you get along perfectly nice!" She answered, her gaze moving to Ichigo in the closet, wow he didn't fight much, ah, well never mind! She pushed Renji into the closet and locked it with a special reiatsu absorbing lock. Oh yeah, they didn't know about the night camera in the corner...she could see anything they did! Renji banged on the door. "Rukia! Lemme out ya midget!" She ignored him, pretending she was gone as she opened her laptop.**

"You've got to be kidding me," Ichigo frowned, rolling his eyes, "you got thrown in here by a midget? And by your ear? Honestly, Pineapple...how far have you fallen?" He, on the other hand, simply followed Rukia without her needing to pull on the appendage. Well, his shirt was wrinkled but that was about it. Sighing, he pushed himself up into a standing position. "Anyway, it's your fault we're in this mess." "More like yours," Hichigo prodded, being smacked away, again, mentally. "I have a better mind than to kick your ass right now." Ichigo looked around. Well...there would be enough room for a - "Violent fuck session." Ichigo twitched and tried to block the hollow's words from reaching his ears. Damn thing always ruined his concentration.

**"My fault! Ya were the one to pounce first! Jackass!" Renji growled. "Ya know how she punches, this is even more brutal." He growled folding his arms before sliding down against the wall leaning back and sighing alright...better just relax and sleep or something would be over soon if that was the case. **

"You started the whole thing, you stupid redhead! And...those whacky eyebrows!" Ichigo snarled, moving away so he could relax against the wall farthest from the redhead, glaring at him and kicking at the ground. Of course, he kept getting pestered by Hichigo about how much room there was and that he was sexually frustrated and that this position was good...really, really good. Turning his head to the side, his chocolate orbs narrowed dangerously. Great, stuck in a closet with two idiots, nice. "'ey, that's mean, King," Hichigo snarled. "Good, you deserved it," he snarled back, making sure to keep his voice low enough so Renji wouldn't hear.

**"I should just slap ya for that..." Renji muttered, held himself back before he just gave up, he got on his hands and knees and was in front of Ichigo fast, raising himself up a bit before open-handedly slapping the carrot top, grinning wide. "That's what ya get for calling my eyebrows whacky, ya know ya love them." He winked then gave another slap. "And that's for getting us here."**

"OWNED!!!" Hichigo shouted. Ichigo growled and curled his hands into fists, slamming one into Renji's gut. "That's for slapping me," The other connected with Renji's jaw, "And that's for blaming me when it's clearly your fault." A smirk tugged at his lips, wincing slightly. Damn...the redhead knew how to slap.

**Renji 'oof'ed a bit, ah, fuck Ichigo could hit hard, yeah...growling, Renji slammed a fist into Ichigo's jaw in return. "That's for hitting me." His hand shot up to Ichigo's hair, gripping it tightly and tugging hard. "That's for being a complete idiot." He growled into Ichigo's face.**

Ichigo frowned and kicked at Renji, "Didn't know you liked my hair so much." His own hand shot out to grab at Renji's ponytail and gave a violent tug. "I'm gonna kick your ass up and down Karakura when we get out of this damn closet."

"**I don't, s'just a dirty trick to use." He grinned, head moving with the violent tug. He felt some hair slip loose from its tie and with another tug the tie broke, the hair Ichigo wasn't holding cascading down. "The only one getting his ass kicked is you!" He hissed.**

"Yeah, and this trick is for people with long hair, dumb ass." Ichigo replied, a smirk crossing his lips and yanking at Renji's hair again. "You can't kick my ass even if you tried." "Honestly," Hichigo sighed, obviously bored, "where do ya get this cockiness from, King?" Ichigo growled, "Shut up, you."

**"Works fine for short haired bitches." Renji growled, yanking onto Ichigo's hair, the teen was right...with long hair it was better. His head bend back further, his back bending back to not have his scalp hurt too bad. "Sure I can, Strawberry, no matter how much reiatsu ya have or how many stupid inner bitches."**

Hichigo's pride was stung. "Oi!" he shouted, Ichigo's mouth opening and moving with the words, "Take tha' back ya horny slut!" Ichigo moved forth and hooked a leg around Renji's, tugging to trip him with narrowed eyes. "And don't make funna me since we both know I can both kick your ass and fuck it!" Of course Ichigo shuddered inwardly...yeah, he'd admit his inner-hollow was kinda scary when someone dissed him or his pride.

**Renji struggled, landing a punch on Ichigo's side before rolling them around to push Ichigo down. "Like hell you'll fuck it, and I'm no horny slut. I think you're the horny slut Ichi, always trying to get me in a fight, ya like to be beaten? Bitch." He sneered.**

"Oh, really now?" Ichigo's right eye began to have a little spazz. He moved to where he pinned Renji's wrists down and put his face close to Renji's with narrowed eyes. "You're the one who always starts them, and I'm the one that always wins..." The polar opposite of Ichigo grinned, making Ichigo's lips move in the same movement. "Always beggin' for attention like the whore ya are."

**Renji growled, baring his teeth at the carrot top. "Yer the one who starts them and ya don't always win, I just let ya win else ya go all emo on us and get yer ass kicked by Hollows. I'm no fucking whore!"**

Ichigo let out a frustrated growl and got up off of Renji though Hichigo was shouting for the teen to kick the other's ass. "Y'know what, Abarai...go fuck yerself." he growled, going back to his side of the closet and sitting down with his arms crossed. 'emo'?! Honestly! The redhead should've looked at Uryu. Uryu is the one who went like that. Ichigo could handle being thrown down. Sure...he sulks when his friends got hurt...but it was a natural reaction. Scowling, he stretched his left leg out, his other knee bent with a glare sent Renji's way.

**"I'd love to." Renji said sarcastically. "Much better then you doing it, s'not like you could do any good." He sneered; pulling himself back together he blew his hair out of his face and moved to sit against the closet wall again.**

"Okay...this's pissin' me off," Hichigo growled, pushing Ichigo out of control and moving over to Renji like a panther, Ichigo's brown eyes flickering with determination and smirked. "Ya really think so, Red?" he whispered, grabbing at the redhead's hands and pinning them to the ground while licking at the tattooed neck. "Guess I'll have ta teach ya a lesson."

**Renji squirmed a 'what the fuck' look on his face, Ichigo's reiatsu was darker, pressing down harder against his own, he growled before starting to struggle, slamming his head to the side to have it slam against Ichigo, his nails digging in his hands making them bleed.**

Hichigo growled and moved the hands above Renji's head, swapping one to the other then grabbing hold of Renji's chin, lifting his head to glare at the other. "Stop movin' 'fore I kill ya." he hissed, tightening both hands' grasps to prove his point before pressing a hungry kiss to the redhead's lips as Ichigo shouted in protest, "You're making me look like a sex-addict!" Well, too bad.

**Renji stopped the whine from spilling past his lips, oh yeah, a bruising hold…great, just great. He kept his lips shut, not letting them react to the, he had to admit, good and hungry kiss. **

Hichigo smirked, pulling his lips away, "Good boy." he breathed into Renji's ear before nipping at it, sliding his tongue along it then cursing softly, glaring to the side, moving his face away. "Back off, he's mine." "Like hell he is! Give me back my body you bastard!" Ichigo snarled, pushing Hichigo who was pushing back, moving his lips against Renji's collar bone and tracing the patches of flesh over it before parting his lips and latching his teeth angrily on the skin. "Oi! You're hurting him! I want to get out of the closet in one piece, thank you!!"

**Renji couldn't help but shiver a bit. So this was Ichigo's hollow...hmm… "I'm nobody's ya idiots!" He growled out before whining lowly his head tilted back and baring his collar bone further, oh fuck! A knee came up to Hichigo, wanting to hit him. He didn't struggle all that much to get out of the bite, musing just how far Hichigo wanted to go. "Ya bite like a slut." He said, mocking him.**

"Thank ya," Hichigo smirked, releasing Renji's chin and moving it to run through white strands of hair beside the redhead, knees brought up and his left elbow resting on one as Ichigo backed off of Renji, finally regaining control but frowned. "Get back where you belong, hollow." Hichigo simply ignored his opposite and looked at Renji with flickering gold orbs, "Unlike the prude there...I take pride in how I give and take."

**"Hmm, well ya aren't so up tight assed as Berry...God who knows how many sticks he's got up it." Chuckling there he moved to sit up, his hand going to his collar bone, then moving to inspect his fingers. Great, he bled...sounded logical, with that throbbing around the place.**

Ichigo twitched, "Oi...is that a challenge, Pineapple?" He narrowed his eyes and grabbed hold of Hichigo's wrist before the bleached half grabbed at Renji again and gave him a frown. Ichigo moved over to Renji and his lips curled back into a smirk. "'sides, I got to see that you aren't as bad ass as you make people believe after what he did to you." Hichigo yanked his wrist back and whistled, looking at Renji with a lusty gaze. "Can't help it. I act on how ya feel, King." Ichigo rolled his brown eyes at this. The pale form moved close to Renji and nipped at his neck, sliding his azure colored tongue along it as well while Ichigo moved his hands against Renji's chest, leaning in to nibble at the redhead's neck as well.

**Renji grinned a bit. "So ya do want me Strawberry." He chuckled, hands shooting out to grip Ichigo's collar and Hichigo's throat, he pushed against them, growling a bit and forced his sight to stay clear and not tilt his head away for them, even if it felt good, two sets of hands, two tongues, oh yeah.**

"Mmm, ya could say that," both mirrors complied. Hichigo growled deep in his throat, his right hand reaching behind Renji and grabbing hold of his ass, squeezing with a purr. Ichigo's moved to Renji's cock, grabbing hold of it and caressing as he traced his lips over what he could reach.

**Renji's head tilted back now, his body both trying to push against the hand on his ass and on his cock. Hmm, oh yeah, that felt good, teasing, but still good. He whined lowly and closed his eyes, rocking between their hands a bit.**

Both halves looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and, in a silent agreement, grabbed at Renji's hands and pulled the redhead away from the surface his back was against, the albino moving behind him with a smirk as Ichigo's hands effortlessly got the redhead's shirt off and licked at a nipple while Hichigo grabbed hold of Renji's hips and pulled them back while he ground his erection against the firm globes, licking along Renji's neck as his hands then took purchase on grabbing possessively at the redhead's ass, kneading it while licking his lips, eyes half-lidded and the golden pools darkening in hue. Ichigo's hand still had a firm grasp on Renji's cock and played with it teasingly as he moved over to the neglected nipple and bit it.

**Renji growled a bit when he was moved, struggling a bit. His chest arched up towards Ichigo's mouth, letting out a grunt as it was bitten. Possessive...he liked it. The redhead leaned his head back against Hichigo's shoulders, one hand moving up to twine with white strands of hair and tugging the man's lips to his own, hungrily pressing against them and nipping rather harshly. His hips bucked a bit in that hand on his cock, growling. Ichigo was a fucking tease! Renji growled further, his free hand moving to Ichigo's shirt, opening the first buttons before just tearing it open to let his hand run over his chest, pinching a nipple before sliding up to Ichigo's throat. Rukia was in heaven! Not only was the Great Abarai Renji gonna get screwed, he was gonna bottom to TWO Ichigos! That was sooo hot! So she quickly texted all their friends with her phone, telling them Renji was about to get his brains screwed out, bring popcorn, she added and money for copies of the DVD. Oh yeah, it wouldn't take them long to get here, she mused with a smirk, her eyes glued onto the screen of her laptop.**

Ichigo growled but released the nipple and moved to Renji's neck, licking at it with his other hand sliding up the redhead's thigh as his chocolate eyes flickered to Hichigo who growled as Renji bit at his lips and released the right cheek, moving his hand to grab at the side of Renji's face, tilting his to get a better angle and shoved his tongue into the shinigami's mouth as his grinds began to get rough, demanding. The orange head moved his right hand up to swat Renji's hand away then descended, taking the flap to the redhead's jeans between his teeth and pulled at it.

**Renji bit at Hichigo's tongue before sucking on the muscle, pushing back eagerly against the rough grinds, his hand sliding out of Hichigo's hair to get a hand down his pants and grip his cock to pump it. His other hand moved to Ichigo's hair, gripping the strands firmly and pushing him down a bit more, oh yeah, Ichigo looked God damnedly hot. Ikkaku and Yumichika were the first ones to arrive, Ikkaku being dragged along by what seemed to be a tie around his neck. Rukia raised an eyebrow...had they been playing 'Sensei and Student' again? She grinned though when popcorn was thrown at her and scooted over so that the two men could see the screen, Yumi leaning back against Ikkaku as he sat between his legs. "Fuck that looks good." Ikkaku groaned, before Rukia smacked him. "Shhh!"**

Ichigo frowned but growled, grabbing at Renji's cock and licking it with halfway shut eyes, nipping at it while looking up at Renji with a smug look in his chocolate pools. Frowning, Hichigo pulled his lips away from the redhead's and moved his hands to slide the fukutaicho's pants down, moving his hands inside and over the thighs with a smug smirk.

**Renji forced his hips still so not to buck up, stupid, arrogant, smug representative Shinigami, he thought before spreading his legs as Hichigo's hand ran over his thigh. Hey! The both frowned! Well that did make sense...they were connected...suddenly Renji longed to be connected with them as well. Matsumoto came and brought with her the sake, Ikkaku grinned at her and she huggled Rukia into her boobs as she saw the images, then plopping down to watch as well. "20$ for a DVD, 1$ for each used tissue." She smirked, oh yeah; this was going to be good business.**

Ichigo moved away and stroked Renji's member while placing a kiss not so different from Hichigo's own on the redhead's lips, biting down on his lower lip as his left hand ran up the tattooed chest, licking at the lip once he released it. Hichigo purred at Renji's reaction and moved his other hand on Renji's ass to pet Ichigo's head as the albino removed his right hand from Renji's face to move down the other's back, digging his nails in angrily, aiming to leave marks.

**Renji moaned into the kiss and returned it, his hands moving to Ichigo's chest and forcefully shoving him down, never breaking the kiss, he held himself up with one hand as the other reached down to get his pants off fully. He squirmed a bit as Hichigo scratched his back so violently, arching away from it. He breathed deeply to ignore it and broke the kiss to quickly make his way down Ichigo's body and suck his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before taking in more while rubbing the sensitive underside. He began to bob his head, letting the erection in his mouth hit the back of his mouth each time he went down on it.**

Ichigo's eyes widened and moved his hands to grab at the redhead's hair; he looked up until his brown eyes connected with gold, Hichigo licking the back of Renji's ear, nibbling at it as his hands slid up the redhead's sides, growling. Damn his shinigami half...stealing Renji's attention when he clearly started the whole thing. Ichigo licked his lips and panted softly while tightening his hold on the crimson strands, tugging gently.

**Renji closed his eyes and relaxed, opening his throat and concentrating on breathing through his nose as he took Ichigo in full, nose buried in his pubic hair. His skin tingled a bit where Hichigo touched him, but he wanted more. He reached with a hand backwards, twisting his shoulder to do so and placed his hand on his own back over the scratches Hichigo left, then with a soft whine he dragged his own nails down the flesh, feeling like smirking but couldn't not with his mouth full. Shuuhei had by now joined the club as well. Oh yeah, he knew how good Renji sucked cock, he had been his sempai for a while and taught him all the tricks to blowing. The tattoo on his cheek wasn't just for decoration; he was the master at blowing and the 69 position.**

Ichigo gave out a soft growl, tugging violently at Renji's hair and bit his lower lip. Hichigo smirked at this and licked Renji's neck, sliding into sitting on his knees and grabbing hold of Renji's hips, arching his back as he rubbed his clothed cock against the redhead. "Dammit, Renji," Ichigo snarled, yanking at the long threads again. Geez...Renji sure knew what he was doing... The representative looked up at the hollow and smirked once they caught each other's glance, the orange haired Kurosaki purposely bucking his hips.

**Renji whined when his hair was tugged on so harshly, moaning around the cock in his mouth as Hichigo rubbed up against him, he wanted to snicker, just like a dog bitch in heat he thought. He hadn't expected the buck though and felt himself gagging for a moment, he quickly recomposed himself, moving up a little bit and keeping his throat relaxed so if Ichigo wanted he could fuck it. The redhead didn't know why Ichigo bucked, but thought it was because of that, or he just wanted to see Renji gag around it, well if it was that it was okay too. He could gag as well.**

Ichigo let out a pleased hum. So, the shinigami could handle it...well...that would just make this more interesting. He let go of a handful of hair and reached over to grab hold of the hollow's hair, pulling his face forward and biting at his neck, receiving a hiss from Hichigo once the teeth sank into his neck and tightened his grasp on Renji's hips, moving his hands down and scratching gently. Wouldn't do if he hurt his 'entertainment' right now. Or upset his King and the redhead...wouldn't be so pleasurable then.

**Renji's legs quivered a bit, he moved himself a bit and raised his ass further in the air, the hand that had scratched down his back moved to Hichigo's pants, quickly and easily pulling it down his ass and scratching his thigh close to his cock. Renji swallowed around Ichigo's cock then let himself gag another time before taking it in completely again, humming, pleased.**

"Seems like Red's enjoyin' it, King," Hichigo grinned, his hand moving to cup Renji's cock, squeezing with a pleased exhale of air once Ichigo detached his teeth from the pure white skin. Tisking, Hichigo glanced over at it and frowned. That was definitely going to leave a bruise. Ichigo only smirked at this and bucked his hips up while licking at the teeth marks. Strange...never thought his other would smell like rain. Though...he shouldn't be very surprised. "Wonder how much Ren'll be enjoyin' himself after I shove my cock up his ass." "Don't you dare think that's gonna happen," Ichigo replied, lips curling back into a scowl.

**Renji gagged around Ichigo's cock again, a few tears springing to his eyes because of the reflex, not because he minded, oh no, he enjoyed it! He bucked in Hichigo's hand. He tried to push his ass up higher and push back towards Hichigo, seriously he didn't mind who did him as long as he got fucked, and since he had Ichigo's cock down his throat Hichigo's dick was free for the use. Rukia had wide eyes, damn she never knew Renji could suck like that, hmm he really looked like a horny slut, wanting it badly. Yumichika muttered into Ikkaku about how beautiful it looked.**

Hichigo laughed and reached his hand down to grab at Renji's hair, pulling it back with his eyes flickering playfully. "Ya want yer cock up his tight ass?" Ichigo growled and narrowed his eyes, "I'm not letting you take it without a fight, hollow." Golden orbs glistened at the challenge, licking his lips sinfully, "Wanna take that up as a bet?" "Hell yeah," Ichigo's own eyes shimmered in amusement.

**Renji let himself be pulled off of Ichigo's cock but whined rather loudly, lips swollen, eyes closed, even if Hichigo held his hair he still tried to get back down, wanting to take Ichigo's cock back inside his mouth, his throat. He opened his eyes a bit, staring at Ichigo lustfully.**

Ichigo looked down on Renji and chuckled, cupping Renji's face and lifted it, leaning down and kissed his lips. Hichigo pouted slightly, leaning forth and nibbling at the nape of the redhead's neck, stroking Renji's member firmly and shutting his eyes with a lusty purr, letting his blue tongue lick at a black tattoo.

**Renji moved his body so that Hichigo could get at his neck easier, returning the kiss as his fingers slid down Ichigo's sides, moaning softly and closing his eyes. Oh fuck, he really liked it, yeah, he'd have to thank Rukia later on, and get the two to do it with him another time.**

Ichigo licked at Renji's lower lip, his hands sliding down from Renji's face and over his chest, pinching the redhead's nipples and growling possessively. Hichigo parted from the neck and traced his lips up with a hum.

**Renji arched his chest towards Ichigo, a hand leaving the teen to swat his hand away and show him how he wanted it, pinching and twisting the buds before pulling on them and growling low in pleasure. His other hand moved to Hichigo again, tugging his boxers down and teasing his cock with his fingertips.**

Ichigo frowned and glared at Renji, nipping at his lower lip with half-lidded eyes, pulling away and moving down, grabbing Hichigo's wrist, indicating the other let go, which he did, and licked at the redhead's erection, grazing his teeth along it. Hichigo watched and moaned softly and moved his pelvis, grabbing at Renji's wrist and holding it against his cock, brushing his lips along the redhead's ear, "Ya like this, don't ya?"

**"Mmm, yeah, I do..." Renji purred. "Want me to blow ya too?" Renji asked, licking his lips as he lifted his hips up towards Ichigo's face, hands threading in the orange strands and trying to coax Ichigo into taking him in his mouth.**

Hichigo smirked in a cat-like way, pressing a kiss to the redhead's cheek. "Nah, just watchin' tha' pretty face of yours is more than enough." Ichigo frowned, Hichigo was such a flirt...never let anyone do anything, as. Always. He parted his lips and moved to instantly deep-throat the redhead, biting and using his hands to grab at Renji's thighs as Hichigo moved his left hand up to his mouth, taking a few fingers into his mouth and letting his tongue slide over them, his eyes flickering playfully. Yeah, this was going to be fun.

**Renji let out a soft cry, just to please the two mirror images. He could hold his sounds down, sempai trained him well, but he thought that Ichigo and Hichigo wanted him to react, so he did. He arched, one hand kept on caressing his nipples, his hips bucking a bit, testing Ichigo. His free hand reached for Hichigo's hand, gripping it and pulling the fingers to his mouth. He worked his tongue and mouth on them as if sucking cock again, moaning and looking into Hichigo's golden eyes with a hazed expression.**

Ichigo moaned deep in his throat, digging his nails into Renji's thighs and letting his tongue to tease the slit, closing his eyes and biting a little harder than the pervious. Hichigo licked his lips, moving to nip at Renji's shoulder a seductive look crossing his features. Yeah, Renji's tongue felt good, really good.

**Renji whined bucking up again, oh yeah, that was good; he bit down on Hichigo's fingers as he felt Ichigo bite him. He released Hichigo's hand and moved it to his ass, moving the fingers before pushing one of them inside him, gasping before letting out another whine, panting steadily already.**

Hichigo was pleased, moving the digit, his other hand moving to grab at Renji's chin, turning his head to press a greedy kiss to his lips, biting his upper lip violently. Ichigo sucked and clawed at Renji's thighs. Yeah, both mirrors were getting a little too possessive...the joys of hormones. Pulling his mouth away, Ichigo slid his tongue along the underside of Renji's cock before moving to bite at Renji's inner thighs, his left hand moving to stroke the member and glared up at Hichigo through his bright colored bangs, who only smirked back. And so...a challenge was presented and accepted silently.

**Renji moaned helplessly, feeling blood trickle down his lips and chin from the bite Hichigo gave him and he was sure his thighs weren't in a better state, still he liked it, being marked, being possessed by two hot, strong, guys. Oh yeah, there was no way he'd turn that down. The sake was gone...so Matsumoto called her Taichou, Rukia didn't know what she said but after a half an hour he came...with the sake, turning bright red as he saw what they were watching. Matsumoto gripped him and pulled him into her cleavage, he spurted flailing a bit before he managed to pull back and breathe again. He shook his head, there had to be a captain looking over these idiots, things could go wrong, he said to himself as he plopped his bottom down. Rukia munched her popcorn and held a tissue to her nose, ready for when the nosebleed came.**

Hichigo smirked at this and slid another finger in, spreading them as Ichigo moved up and bit at Renji's neck, planning on leaving a mark that wouldn't leave anytime soon. His hands moved up the thighs and to Renji's chest, fingertips leaving feather-like touches and tracing the tattoos. The hollow pulled away and licked the blood away with a look in his eyes that Ichigo knew all to well and moved swiftly to capture Renji's lips before Hichigo bit them again, his tongue lapping up the blood that his opposite missed and pressed against Renji in a determined way, eyes clouded over with desire. He'd make sure Renji never forgot this, absolutely sure.

**Renji leaned his head back giving Ichigo all the room he wanted to ravish his neck and mark it. His chest arched into those soft touches, the still burning feeling on his thighs from the scratching, the throbbing on his lip, and the combination with those soft touches was amazing.**

Ichigo was pleased, moving his hands slowly and the right side of his lips perked up, glancing at Hichigo once he parted from Renji's lips to see a displeased look as the hollow slid another finger in, spreading and slamming them in with narrowed eyes at his other, who leaned over Renji's shoulder and pressed a kiss to the albino's lips. Both smirking as they moved in a sinful sync, growling, purring, licking, biting, and moaning as their lips played with the other's, tongues doing a dance and eyes shut in concentration of winning the little sparring match. Ichigo's hips moved against Renji like Hichigo's and both ground against the shinigami with a new sensation.

**Renji moaned as Hichigo slammed his fingers in, oh fuck, that felt good, but he didn't want fingers, he wanted cock! He pressed his ass eagerly back, trying his best to rub against both equally. He whined loudly though when he saw them kissing, tongue extending to lick Ichigo's cheek, and biting Hichigo's jaw, oh fuck how their tongues moved! Renji felt like drooling at the site and he wasn't the only one, the half of their watchers were drooling. Byakuya held a tissue to his mouth discretely while Uryu's glasses had slid down but he didn't bother to push them up. Abarai getting screwed...wow; he thought Ichigo would be the uke.**

The mirrors kept going at it before Hichigo pulled away with a pleasured look, golden eyes going to Renji, "Awe...we're leavin' Ren outta the fun, King," he chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to the redhead's cheek, "and he's so cute too." Ichigo, like his other, was panting and nodded, turning his face and having his left hand grab at Renji's chin and press an almost bruising kiss to the fukutaicho's lips, biting and licking while almost doing the same procedure he had with the hollow. Hichigo licked his lips at the sight and pulled his fingers out, cupping both of Renji's ass cheeks and lifting the other, glancing at Ichigo whose eyes replied to the silent message. This was going to be fun.

**Renji whimpered for the first time now, before moaning into the kiss and returning it with passion, oh yeah, that was just right! And the way Ichigo curled his tongue and then those teeth, Renji shuddered, letting Hichigo lift him and move him how he wanted, trying to relax himself fully so he was ready for the hollow, something told him he wasn't going to go slow or soft on him, which made the redhead shudder again. The crowd held their breath, this was it! Rukia grinned almost evilly, counting her already owned money from the tissue sale…yeah…the DVD's would go to 50$.**

Ichigo moved closer to Hichigo, the hollow grinning and positioning Renji over them both before sliding the man down, kissing his shoulders with occasional bites, both look-a-likes groaning and Ichigo pulling away from Renji's mouth, trailing kisses down the redhead's neck and nipping at the collar bone apologetically before moving to kiss Renji's lips again while Hichigo's hands moved to the fukutaicho's hips, lifting the other then sliding him back down. Fuck waiting...that would take too long and Hichigo wanted a good screw! No one was going to deny him it either...not that Ichigo would bother to complain.

**Renji had screamed, really screamed, his eyes wide and head tipped back, oh, God, fuck! He'd never taken two at the same time! He trembled, the pain so fucking intense! He clamped down on the erections inside him, giving another cry and trying to relax, oh it hurt. Renji's head fell forward now resting against Ichigo's shoulder as he panted heavy, nails digging into Ichigo's chest, vaguely wondering if it was blood that slid down his thigh. Yumichika whispered about how beautifully Renji took it, Ikkaku growled something about wanting to do all three of them. Rukia was a bit wide eyed and flinched, ah, that had to hurt...she'd never seen Renji like that...well he wasn't trying to back off, she shrugged. Ishida had not expected them to take the redhead at the same time; he stumbled a bit****before bumping into a nose-bleeding Byakuya. Shuuhei grinned widely, proud of the boy.**

Ichigo growled and clamped his eyes shut once his chest was clawed at, panting while leaning over to Renji's ear to whisper for him to calm down and whatever else he thought would calm the man, placing a kiss below the ear while Hichigo repeated the motion he had before, lifting Renji then setting him back down. "Takes it like a real bitch, eh, King?" "Shut up, hollow," Ichigo frowned, his hands moving to both run the fingertips over Renji's jaw line and through the long crimson strands.

**Renji calmed his breath, grunting softly. He wanted to thank Ichigo for being comforting to him, but felt too proud to do that. He felt proud he could take it like this, not crying, just wincing. Renji began to relax a bit, fingers running soothingly over Ichigo's chest to apologize for the scratches. He wiggled a bit; wincing and then holding still again, parted lips pressing against Ichigo's neck.**

Hichigo grinned and licked his lips, leaning over to trace over the tattoos, running his hands up the redhead's sides and pressing his chest up against Renji's back, soon placing his chin on the man's shoulder, "Move wheneva the hell ya want," he spoke with a slight sultry edge to it, "just don't take too damn long." Ichigo frowned at this and used a hand to rub Renji's arm sensually and moved his head to reveal more of his neck to the shinigami. The albino snickered and licked at Renji's neck, nipping and rocking his hips slightly like Ichigo was. Both for very different reasons.

**Renji gave a short nod, tongue extending to slide up over Ichigo's neck, his taste and scent calming him down further. He flexed his ass experimentally and gasped a bit, it still hurt just not as much as before. He braced his hands on Ichigo's chest and nipped at his neck. Hichigo didn't want him to take to long, so he ignored the pain that shot up his spine as he moved up then carefully moved down a bit, not fully, but still a bit before raising himself again.**

Ichigo buried his face into the red mane, shivering slightly once he felt the redhead move. Hichigo arched his back and frowned. The white haired duplicate ran his hands up Renji's sides as Ichigo moved his face to nibble at Renji's neck with his brown eyes so close to falling all the way shut, hazed over as his gaze drifted to the hollow who was doing the same thing just on the other side of the redhead's neck, laving it with his tongue before biting down harshly and sucking at the flesh.

**Renji shivered a bit in pleasure now, liking the attention on his neck, his head tilting back when Hichigo bit him like that, growling softly before move down further, one hand sliding up to hold Ichigo's shoulder, his gaze lusty still and clouded. He'd have to find a way to move without walking...and, no, he wouldn't let himself be carried, Renji knew he'd be too sore to walk for a day...okay more close to a week.**

Ichigo moaned softly at the action, placing his chin near the nape of Renji's neck and stared straight ahead, letting his mouth fall open to pant heavily, bucking his hips up each time Renji moved down. Geez...if he'd known it'd be this easy...he would've pinned Renji and fucked him a long time ago. Hichigo, seeming to catch that, snarled and moved his pelvis as well, grabbing at Renji's hips and digging his nails into the skin with a grunt passing his lips, biting it with his eyes falling shut, a look of complete concentration on his face.

**Renji didn't wince when Ichigo buckled up, it didn't feel so bad. He knew that what he felt was still pain, but it was nothing compared with what he'd felt before. He began to move a bit easier, now sliding all the way down before moving up again. He turned his head to look back at Hichigo with lidded eyes, licking his lips as he moved his free hand to one of Hichigo's on his hip, stroking over it.**

Hichigo smirked and slammed his lips against Renji's, nibbling and lapping at his lower lip as Ichigo arched his back trying to at least find that one spot he'd been told relieves most of the pain, replacing with pleasure...but with Hichigo being there and one to enjoy pain or someone else handling it...the teen doubted he'd find it. Lifting his head, he took the lobe to Renji's ear and sucked on it, licking while his left hand moved between them, grabbing hold of Renji's cock and stroking it.

**Hichigo's kiss seemed to awaken something in Renji. He growled and returned the kiss with just as much force before parting his lips and shoving his tongue in the hollow's mouth. The hand on Ichigo's shoulder slid up to bury it in Ichigo's hair, tugging a bit, giving a yank when he felt Ichigo's hand on his cock and he moaned then, softly, but definitely a moan, it started to feel good now, the pain only a sharp ache that felt actually nice.**

Ichigo hissed once his hair was yanked on but set it aside, moving his lips to Renji's chest and placing kisses over it, strangely having the urge to thank Rukia after this was all over and put aside for just a memory. Hichigo smirked at the display and let his tongue play with Renji's, light brushes and occasionally biting lightly on it, his golden-black eyes filled with lust as both halves began to move their hips along with Renji's.

**Renji whined, stopping his own movements to let them thrust up, getting used to it pretty quick and then moving again, more eager, oh yeah, it started to feel really good now, his ass was so far stretched, he felt so full. Renji broke off the kiss to cry out in pleasure once his prostrate was struck by one of them. "We are, ohh, doing this again." He growled at them.**

Hichigo's face twisted into a strangely pleased look as Ichigo let out a chuckle. "Doubt it," he replied, moving to place a kiss on Renji's lips, "if you can last through the whole thing without passing out -" "-we'll consider it." Hichigo finished with a smirk, brushing his chest against the redhead's back as Ichigo brushed his up against Renji, both spiky haired forms moving to lick at Renji's cheeks. "But ya can't pass out," they both smirked.

**Renji let out a frustrated sound, okay, that was going to be hard...well he'd do it! "S'not like ya two are good enough to make me pass out." He said, grinning and licking his lips before tightening his ass around their dicks. Oh yeah, the pain really was gone now.**

Both frowned, looking at the other then at Renji, cruel smiles crossing their lips. "Yer gonna regret that," Hichigo smirked, both thrusting up, Ichigo's hands moving to Renji's ass and grabbing hold of it while Hichigo's tightened on the redhead's hips, both controlling the fukutaicho's motions and Ichigo licked at Renji's neck before both bit down on his shoulders roughly, sucking and licking while their eyes fell halfway shut.

**Renji cried out, oh, God that felt good, his head hung forward, mouth wide open as he panted, saliva collecting in his mouth before spilling over and making a track down his chin. Renji moaned shamelessly now, letting the other two control his movement.**

Ichigo removed his teeth from Renji's skin and let out a pleasured growl, Hichigo arching his back to put more force into it while his eyes scanned the room, having a strange feeling they were being watched, but that only made his cock twitch at the thought. The orange head pulled his face away and used his right hand to cup Renji's head, bring the head up and placed his lips over Renji's, grazing his teeth lazily over the bottom lip, moving the hand away from Renji's chin and to his cock, tightening his grasp on the redhead's erection as he stroked, longer and slower than before.

**Renji parted his lips for Ichigo, groaning lowly. With the hard thrusts it started to hurt again, they got so deep inside him, stretched him out so far. The pain didn't bother him though, the pleasure was much more intense and the pain mixed with pleasure. Renji wondered if he'd be turned masochistic…ah whatever. He felt himself moan, loud and long, over and over again. Renji smiled into the kiss, he wanted to sleep with the two and wake up with them, do things together. He wanted the mirrors to fight over him, both wanting him and then he'd give himself to both.**

Ichigo's tongue darted in and slid along Renji's, hands tightening their grasp as did Hichigo's and massaged the globes and moving one off and onto Renji's back and pulling the redhead's face more towards his. Hichigo snarled at this and dug his nails into Renji's hips, pushing them down as if he was pissed at someone, planning to hear a scream. Any kind would do...any scream would be good. His azure tongue traced over his upper lip at the thought of hearing screams...made his lust increase at a dangerous pace, both duplicates moving their hips up in a frantic pace, a smirk dominating their features, focused on pleasuring Renji...well, Ichigo was focused on that, it was kind of hard to know what his opposite was thinking at the moment.

**Renji let out a soft cry, his hands moving to cover Hichigo's, holding them before breaking the kiss in serious need for air, panting his head tipped backwards, leaning against the albino as he let out another cry, oh fuck that pace was so good! His toes curled as pleasure flowed throughout his entire body.**

Golden-black eyes flickered, leaning his head forth to nip at Renji's ear and down to his jaw, letting his tongue run across it and back while grazing his teeth as well, eyes halfway shut and on Ichigo. Ichigo moved to lick at the front of Renji's neck, biting harshly every now and again while the hand running along the fukutaicho's back fisted the red strands, tugging slightly as he moved his face up to kiss along the side of the jaw Hichigo hadn't touched, which, to Ichigo's dislike, was bruised. Would be hard to explain that later, he could tell that much.

**Renji leaned his head further back, his back moving with it, oh yeah he was flexible. The redhead grinned before that look left him to be replaced with pleasure, oh it felt so good! He could feel his orgasm building up fast and knew he wouldn't last all that long. He tired to warn the two men about it, but couldn't really get the words out of his mouth.**

Hichigo tossed a glance to Ichigo who caught it and arched to put more force behind their thrusts, moving their faces to trace their lips against the outline of Renji's ear, Ichigo's hands moving to run over the man's thighs and under them to push them up slightly so their cocks could go further into the tight heat as Hichigo purred, licking Renji's cheek. Nipping at the ears on opposite sides, both whispered, "Cum for me Renji," in a seductive tone, licking their lips in a lustful, horny, way. Eyes flickering with dangerous pleasure.

**Renji couldn't handle it, couldn't take it anymore. His body shook and trembled when his orgasm ripped through his body, making him scream out for both of them, crying out their names and scratching at the things he could reach, that moment was also the moment the door was opened, Yuroichi had been the one to do it while Rukia tried to stop her, an insane grin on her lips, oh yeah, she would get the redhead to come with her to Soi Fong, she wouldn't mind to Fem-dominate the bitch, nope both wouldn't mind.**

Both mirrors groaned out and came inside the redhead, Ichigo's eyes snapping up as Hichigo veered over his shoulder at the door and growled, "Shut the fuckin' door, bitch!" The orange head glared at the woman and raised a hand to wave her away, moving his face to look at Renji to see the shinigami's state. "I knew it," he grumbled while shaking his head, "Rukia..." His left brow twitched as his other returned his attention to Renji, kissing his cheek with a smug smirk. That raven haired girl was so dead when his King had his energy back. And surely Renji as well...not like the albino cared. He got the screw he was looking and aiming for, so he was pleased.

**"Renji..." Yoruichi grinned, cattish. "If you ever feel lonely, ya know where you can find me." She winked before turning and leaving after giving Rukia her money and taking a DVD, Rukia smiled nervously and shut the door before starting her mission to collect the money and shoo people out. Byakuya opened the door again though his face stoic as ever. "Renji, I expect you in the office early in the morning." Then he turned and shut the door again, taking a DVD before leaving as well, soon Rukia had things arranged and left herself. Renji was panting heavy, eyes closed as his mouth moved when he tried to speak, okay, he couldn't, not yet.**

Before Byakuya left both mirrors hissed, "Back off, this bitch's ours." before Ichigo moved his hands to help Hichigo pull Renji up and Hichigo, being the bastard he was, let go and made Ichigo slightly topple with a growl. "Well, that was fun," the albino snickered, lifting his hand and letting his index finger run over some cum on his member, lifting the finger and licking it with a thoughtful look before glancing at the other two, "so...is Renny still awake?" "Kinda hard to tell from this angle..." Ichigo hissed before his left hand moved to cup Renji's chin and moved his head up to look while frowning, "you bit him too much, his jaw's bruised...and so is his neck." "Like yer any better?" Ichigo narrowed his chocolate colored eyes, "Obviously."

**Renji let out a growling sound. "S'not my name." He said, voice soft as his throat felt rough from his scream and crying. He shuddered as he felt cum probably mixed with blood slip out of his ass and onto his thighs. The redhead forced his eyes open to look at both men. "I'm still conscious." He said, grinning a bit before closing his eyes again.**

"Barely," Hichigo sang in a teasing way. Ichigo sighed and rested his chin on Renji's shoulder, letting his right hand and running it along Renji's thigh, blinking once he felt some liquid and lifting his hand up to eye-level with a quirked brow then frowned. "Damn...you should be passed out...this looks like it hurt." Hichigo purred and got onto his knees, leaning his face forward and licking the substance off Ichigo's fingers. "Horny hollow," Ichigo hissed. "Ya know ya love it," Hichigo chuckled.

**Renji growled and mustered up some strength to elbow the hollow in his gut. "It's okay Ichi, I can take a beating." He grinned; his breathing controlled again. Alright, he thought, as long as I don't move much I'll probably be fine. "Sorry Horny, but I won't be screwed tonight again, maybe tomorrow."**

"Right," Ichigo smirked, "and we got you some fans. Can't believe the stiff wants you now...nee, ain't gonna get you anyways." He shrugged his shoulders as Hichigo kneeled over and coughed before moving to press his chest against Renji's back, licking at his ear, "I'll hold ya to that." With that, he scooted down and lapped at the blood and cum that slid out of Renji's ass and wiggled his own with a grin as Ichigo rolled his eyes at the display. "No matter what you say...he'll continue to play." He shook his head and leaned back, right hand resting on the ground and running his left hand's fingertips up and down Renji's spine.

**"Oh we fucked before." Renji said, jokingly, a hand moving back to pet Hichigo's hair as the other stroked Ichigo's cheek, smiling at him. "Possessive? Hmm no wonder I got bitten so much." He licked his lips. "Anyway...the bed sounds awfully comfortable..."**

Both Ichigo and Hichigo growled at that first sentence that came out of Renji's mouth and narrowed their eyes. "Not. Funny. Abarai." they hissed in distaste, Hichigo moving up with his tongue still playing at Renji's skin, hands moving to caress the man's ass. "An' damn straight we're possessive," the albino whispered once he nipped at Renji's ear, "comes wit' a nice bonus, 'ey, King?" Ichigo moved forward and pressed to Renji's lips before moving to the redhead's neck, biting with the same force as his duplicate to show he agreed before they both pulled away and pulled their pants on. "Bed sounds nice, Princess," the hollow grinned, "let the Princes carry ya." They both chuckled and picked Renji up and carried him after Ichigo yanked Renji's pants back on him, zipped them and buttoned.

**Renji struggled at first, not liking the fact that he was being carried, he was no chick! Dammit! But too much moving really did hurt his ass so he quiet down, glaring, cursing and growling at them still though, punching Hichigo's jaw a bit and pinching Ichigo's cheek.**

"We'll drop ya if ya keep that up," both threatened at the same time without fail. "And that violence'll only turn me on more," Hichigo purred, licking his bloody lower lip since he bit it once Renji punched his jaw. Ichigo frowned and looked down at Renji with half-lidded eyes while his hollow half laughed, "'sides, I need to please the 'Queen' with King too." The orange head dropped his head at that joke, "You're making things worse, hollow." "Get over it." "Then don't call Renji 'Queen' like he's a girl!" "Well he sure acts like one when he's gettin' fucked! Though...I've got to admit...gettin' Red to make noises was harder than I -" Ichigo yanked Renji toward him and lifted his right foot, booting the albino to the side with a huff and heading to their destination as the hollow growled while getting up.

**Renji blinked, stopping the urge to hold onto Ichigo, he snickered though and stuck his tongue out a Hichigo before licking his lips. Violence turned him on huh, had to remember that one, he snickered more, and Ichigo was really protective over him. He'd get the hollow back though, get him all horny and then deny him, stupid Queen jokes, he was no chick!**

Hichigo frowned when Renji stuck his tongue at him and moved his hand over his clothed cock, gripping and stroking with a devious grin. Ichigo, feeling a strange...dangerous flow behind him, glanced over his shoulder and frowned. "Save that for the shower, stupid." Looking forward and seeing the bed, he set Renji down and plopped down behind him, just to protect the redhead's ass from a lusty, horny twenty-four/seven, greedy hollow who pouted at this and moved to lay in front of the redhead, both wrapping their arms around him and licking his cheek teasingly. "Enjoyed what ya got?" Hichigo questioned with a seductive gaze.

**Renji rolled his eyes. "I'm not answering that to you until after my ass is fuck-proof again." he said, shrugging and wiggling until he lay in a nice position, wrapping an arm around Hichigo and twining his legs with Ichigo, he then yawned. The guys really did a good job on screwing him senseless, all he wanted was to sleep and rest with both hotties.**

Both mirrors cast a glance at each other then nodded, "Fine...next time we'll screw the answer out of you." Ichigo smirked before resting his chin on Renji's shoulder and nuzzling his cheek against the warm neck while Hichigo shifted to place his atop Renji's mass of red hair and shut their eyes. Hmm, Hichigo's mind ticked...maybe he could get Rukia to do him a tiny favor when he saw her again.

**"Just you guys try..."Renji muttered and soon after he'd fallen asleep, clutching Hichigo to his chest and holding Ichigo firm to his back, he let out these cute, content, sounds during his sleep and his face was peaceful and relaxed, yeah, sleep could change the way somebody looked.**

Ichigo opened his eyes at the sound and looked at Renji with a chuckle. Awe, big, bad ass, Renji looked so cute. And...yeah...he saw what made Hichigo say 'Queen' earlier. Stroking a hand over the redhead's side he let his chocolate eyes fall shut again and let out a relaxed puff of air.

.

**Renji groaned as his eyes fluttered open, hmm oh did he cuddled up with his blankets again? Refusing to open his eyes he moved out of the tangles of things and warmness and softness, cursing though when he felt aches. His ass ached, his shoulders ached, his legs ached his throat ached, but the pain in his ass was absolutely the most, his eyes opened now, taking in his surroundings to rest on the two mirror images, a smile gracing his lips, oh yeah, they were hot...Ah fuck! He had work! Cursing again he moved off of the bed, limping to borrow Ichigo's Shinigami badge and get out of his Gigai, fuck! Even in Shinigami form it hurt! With shunpo he was at work soon though, to start at the paper work that he had to do. The first few hours were normal until Byakuya insisted that he should sit UNDER his desk. Renji resisted at first, but then just gave in; better not have Taicho mad at him. So he got where the noble wanted him to start working his pants off.**

Hichigo woke up about an hour after Renji left and frowned, kicking Ichigo off the bed and spreading his arms and legs, taking up most of the bed with a pleased sigh as Ichigo cursed once his head bonked on the floor and snapped into a standing position, kicking the hollow off the bed as well and blinking once he saw that his deputy badge had been moved and growled, pushing it against his chest to go into shinigami form, the albino hissing and nursing his head as he stood as well. "What'd ya kick me for?! Ya fell off by yerself!!" "Like hell I did! Now let's go, I'm bored and I don't trust Byakuya after what he said yesterday." Hichigo's face lit up. "Do I getta kick his ass again?" "If I see something I don't want to, then yes, you may." Hichigo bounded over to the windowsill and followed his King before huffing and materializing back into the teen's mind. Ooh...storm, thunderstorm, just how he liked a possessive King. Ichigo stepped over and looked to the side, scratching his cheek with a flush. What if he was wrong and his little jump to a conclusion was a mistake and embarrassed Renji? ...wouldn't be good. Act all ninja-like and just take a peek? ...he wouldn't get caught. He smacked his forehead and headed over somewhere where he wouldn't be seen. Okay...now...how to get to Sereitei? "Open the stupid doors like the shinigami do, duh." "I knew that," Ichigo hissed, pulling Zangetsu off his back and trying, eyes brightening once it worked. "Nice...ya actually did somethin' right fer once." "Shut up, stupid hollow." And with that, he walked through the doors. Now...to mask his spiritual pressure and not. Get. Caught. A sigh came from his inner hollow. "I'll do it, dumb ass." "Thanks," Ichigo grumbled, barely feeling any difference and began to do what he called 'checking-up on his 'Queen''.

**Renji licked all around the head and shaft before taking it into his mouth and sucking, his hands resting on the noble's thighs as his eyes closed. Byakuya was smaller gifted then Ichigo and Hichigo, who where the same, wow great at realizing that! They ARE the same...well nearly! Renji chuckled a bit, Zenbonsakura was smaller then Zangetsu, oh yeah so maybe that was true, the zanpakto being shaped after the owner's penis. The chuckle made Byakuya groan softly as he felt the vibrations, his fingers tightening in the strands of hair before pushing him all the way, letting Renji back up before repeating the action. Renji just relaxed his throat and let it happen, it was harder though now with his throat still being sore.**

Ichigo coughed, a look of distaste on his face, panting since he'd shun-poed all around the damn place before Hichigo frowned at his other's crappy reiatsu senses and simply told the teen where to go, making cruel comments along the way. "If you ever come out again I'll kill you," Ichigo hissed once they finally reached the building Hichigo felt Renji's spiritual pressure from and popped out. "'ey, I'm surpressin' yer spiritual pressure, so gimme a break." The albino rolled his golden-black eyes and pushed the door open, eyes narrowing and pointing a finger before flipping it to the birdie, "Get yer damn hands off my Princess!!" Ichigo groaned and moved to boot Hichigo in the ass. "We're only here to...give Renji a message from Rukia! What the hell're you doing?!" "Tha' bastard has his hands on my girl!" "Renji's not a girl! How many times do I have to tell you - ...you were listening to that song in my head, weren't you?" "Yeah, ya think? It's stuck in there and the only one I can listen to right now." Hichigo moved up off the floor and dusted off his shirt, "'sides, Renny's ours...how can ya be willin' to share him?" Ichigo crossed his arms and glared, "Do I honestly look like the sharing type?" "With me...ya gotta be...but no, ya don't." Golden eyes darkened and glared at Byakuya, "All right, hands off our girl." "I told you time and time again! Renji's not a girl!!" Hichigo shrugged but kept his glare. Screw sneaking around...pounce, God was he tempted to pounce!

**"I'm no damn girl! You're cock-blocked! No sex!" Renji said as he pulled back before letting out another noise which was muffled by Byakuya shoving him back down on his cock so Renji went back to his task. "Once you've come to an agreement on whether or not my fukutaicho's a girl or not. We are working here. So leave."**

Hichigo's eyes glimmered and moved his hand to the blade on his back, "Eh, sorry man, we're not leavin' 'til we get our Princess back. We marked him, we fucked 'im good, he's ours. Now...either ya let go and give 'im back," A blue tongue traced his lips, "or I'll kill ya. Remember last time, ol' man?" Ichigo smacked his forehead and shook his head, "And I was called possessive. Damn hollow needs to be taught a lesson or something." Sighing again, he narrowed his eyes and looked at the dark haired man, eyes flickering dangerously, an overly possessive glint in them. "Now...just release Ren's head, let him stop bein' a whore and we'll leave. And if we see it again..." "Yer balls'll be chopped off, cooked in the damn oven and fed t' ya. Does that sound good?" Hichigo purred out the last part with a smirk.

**"Dammit, I'm not being owned! I can do whoever I want!" Renji complained again, swatting Byakuya's hands away but still keeping up his job, oh yeah he wasn't owned, wouldn't be too, growling he tried harder and was pleased with the moan coming from above, stupid possessive bitches...Nope the Great Abarai Renji wasn't being owned.**

Hichigo snorted, "Fine, screw ya and yer damn bitch," Turning along with Ichigo they moved out while doing the birdie backwards the backs of their hands facing the two officers and moving their hands to hold the other's. "Oh...and we're gonna burn yer gigai ya left at King's house." Ichigo nodded and they released their opposite's hand with a smug grin. Yeah, watch it burn. "Or rape it...not like it'll protest unless we stick Kon in it." Ichigo chuckled as they both headed out of Soul Society. Oh, yeah, fucking Kon in that body didn't sound so bad after all. Disappearing with the doors closing both looked at one another and the smirk grew. Oh, yeah, definitely a lot of fun.

**Renji got wide eyes and actually was after them real fast; after he got away from Byakuya of course, rape his gigai?! What the hell! "Oi! Get yer hands off of it!" He called after them as he stepped through the portal, limping over to Ichigo and Hichigo. "Rape's not allowed!"**

Both turned and grinned, exactly the same twisted way, "Oh...what about yer toy?" they snapped, crossing their arms while shun-poing backwards. "Get to the house before either of us do and we won't touch it. If not...we're keeping it and telling Hat-and-Clogs not to make you another one." Ichigo spoke, clapping his hands with the brilliance at his idea, Hichigo's eyes doing the same, twisted and cackling with joy. "And...no more fuckin' with ya...even if ya didn't pass out earlier. Go and whore a lot, not like we care anymore, your gigai's ours to play with...and Kon'll finally get a body and stop his bitchin'."

**Renji's eyes got wide. "I'm sorry okay. Just well you called me a girl! And a princess! And I'm not for the owning!" Renji sighed a bit but glared, shun-poing towards them again. "Just, don't touch it, then be a man and do it to the real thing." Renji rolled his eyes a bit, biting his lower lip.**

"Ya honestly took offense to that?" Hichigo laughed, along with Ichigo who parted his lips. "You really need to learn when Hichi's kidding." He lifted his left hand and patted his bleached counterpart's head. "Idiot loves to tease...not like you'd know, or care to think about. He has feelings you know...even if they're mainly based off mine." The albino nodded with a snort, crossing his arms and looking away. "S'not like Red cares anyway. Mr. I-wanna-fuck-and-I'm-ready-to-go-so-let's-go." Moving away from the hand he shun-poed again with a chuckling Ichigo, "You did it now, Abarai," he smirked before moving back again with a quicker speed, "gone and upset my lil' hollow, that's a definite no-no." He brought a hand up, index finger out and wagged it.

**Renji growled, well at least he was more used to Shun-po then Ichigo so he could beat him to the house. Growling and sighing he started his way, hoping that he could be first and save his gigai, he didn't like the thought of them molesting it, or doing Kon while in his body, didn't like the thought of Kon in his body at all! Well maybe he shouldn't have been such a slut...well they didn't have to be so, so Renji sighed and sped up.**

Hichigo cried out in glee, pumping his fists in the air once he reached the house and grabbed the body and Kon, quickly shun-poing to a shop, stealing some things, heading over to Urahara's place, grinning once he felt no reiatsu and bolted down the stairs, smiling like a lunatic. Feeling this through the connection, Ichigo changed direction and flipped before his spiritual form crashed into a car, a fence, and reached into his shirt once the cell vibrated, flipping it open once he pulled it out to see a text message from Hichigo and grinned slightly once he saw a icon like this 'X3'. Ooh...fun. Texting back, he moved to the side before a driving car ran him over. He simply loved his other half to bits now.

**Renji could sense Ichigo change directions...the only place that was handy would be Urahara's place, so he went that way, being smart he used the roofs to move, nearly stepping on a cat and tumbling down, cursing as a pain shoot up his spine, oh yeah, remember to not, I repeat not! Let yourself be Double Penetrated, mental note progressed and saved. **

Kon only stared up at a beaming hollow who was under him...and the mod in Renji's gigai nonetheless! Still, Hichigo did look kind of cute with those cat ears he stole from the store. "C'mon...I'm bored, entertain meeeee." he whined, arms moving to wrap around Kon's neck and pulled him down. "W-wha- wait a minute - I - you -" Kon stuttered, blushing at the situation. Ichigo pushed his cell back into his shirt and off the ground, onto the car tops, probably denting them along the way but not really caring. That icon was just too cute and it was either meant for Renji's gigai or the hollow himself. Ichigo licked his lips and pushed the shop's door open and bolted down to the training grounds to grin at the sight. Kon was kissing Hichigo with a determined, lustful, feature. Oh, yeah, time for some fun.

**Renji grinned and sighed when he saw Urahara's place and entered it, seeing the situation he fell down though. "What you - ah! My body! You asses!" He cried out. "Kon!!!" He cried out, obviously really mad. "Stop kissing them! They are mine!" He growled out, glaring before realizing what he had said...oops...he got up and quickly closer. "Let go of him!"**

"I knew it!" Hichigo grinned, wiggling his hips against Kon's who rubbed back on instinct which caused a soft mewl to pass the albino's lips as Ichigo smirked, licking at the neck. "Ya do like us! And here I thought it was one-sided!" "Tch, shut up, you've been a bad kitty..." Ichigo and Kon growled, attacking the albino's neck as he clawed at their chests, Ichigo moving away to look at Renji, "Just sit there and watch, Pineapple, wank off or something." His tone had an edge to it and pressed a harsh kiss on his opposite's lips, both tongues moving to play with one-another before Kon grabbed at Ichigo's chin and forced his lips away to plant his on the representative's.

**Renji was fuming when he yanked Kon back from Ichigo. "You are so dead when I finish with those two." He promised then turning to Ichigo and Hichigo, oh fuck…Hichigo was cute with those kitten ears…real cute, and Ichigo was sexy with that smirk. "Stop making out with MY gigai with Kon in it!" He said in an ordering voice before he growled at Hichigo, he was going to pay for the girl comments. Renji pounced on the hollow, pressing him down before flipping him over, pinning his hands behind his back and tying those together with the bandanna that used to be around his forehead, with some help from his reiatsu which threaded through the material cause else he knew the hollow would just break the bounds. He gripped Hichigo's hair and yanked it back hard, leaning forward to bite his neck roughly, pleased when the pure white skin got tainted with the albino's blood. "Yer going to pay for calling me a girl, I'll show ya that I'm a man and I'll make ya remember it because of the soreness in yer ass." He said, voice low and promising.**

Hichigo purred once his hair was yanked on and wiggled his ass with a grin passing his lips. "Oh, go 'head and try..." he whispered, licking his lips, "Princess." Ichigo chuckled at this and moved to nip at Renji's ear. "And here you said he was 'Cock-blocked' and wasn't getting any." His hand moved to pat at Renji's bottom gently before placing his palm down and caressing the firm ass, tongue poking out and running along the tattooed neck, "And why should I let you fuck my hollow?" Hichigo's golden eyes flickered in amusement and let out a soft mewl that sounded something close to, "Master." with his eyes on Renji then moving them to a smirking Ichigo as he looked over at Kon and waved his hand to tell the other to shoo or go jack-off somewhere.

**"I'm not gonna try, I'm gonna do it, I'll make ya bleed like ya did to me yesterday." He smirked widely; yanking a bit harder on Hichigo's hair and feeling a few strands come loose from his scalp. He turned to look at Ichigo, smirk still in place. "Cock-blocked so not to fuck me, me fucking him, sounds like a good punishment for calling me a girl." His attention shot back to Hichigo again. "Don't you think so? Pet." He growled the last word, leaning down to bit his ear lobe and press his knee into the hollow's lower back, pressing down firmly while yanking his upper body up to have his free hand move to Hichigo's chest, ghosting over one of his nipples before pinching firm and tugging on it harshly.**

Hichigo's eyes slid shut and let out a grunt, that tugging at his hair made his cock twitch as Ichigo moved behind Renji and ran his hands down the redhead's thighs, leaning in to kiss at Renji's neck. "Tch...you're kiss-blocked with us for a while," Ichigo chuckled, his chocolate eyes flickering to Hichigo who tugged at the bandanna with a pleasured look crossing his features as well as pain, biting at his lower lip in an attempt to ignore how the redhead was touching him but moved to get more of the touch, arching slightly as his golden-black eyes opened slowly. The hollow purred again and licked his lips, "Only if ya can get me t' scream." The representative's lips curled up at this...yeah, getting his other to scream would be a challenge. Damn thing loved pain.

**"With you maybe, but I can do whatever I want with Neko here." Renji shrugged, baring his bruised neck further for Ichigo as he leaned down and bit down on Hichigo's neck again at the same time as he dug his nails into his chest, he dragged his teeth down a bit to actually cut Hichigo open as his nails ranked down as well before detaching themselves from the body to grip lower and pump his cock. **

Ichigo frowned at that but moved his mouth up, sucking at Renji's neck. His opposite could handle anything, even torture...yeah...he remembered the last one...was his fault too. Shrugging it off mentally, his fingers moved more towards Renji's clothed cock and moved his hand teasingly over it while moving his other hand up the redhead's sides. Would be interesting to see how Renji would get Hichigo to either beg for forgiveness or scream. He rocked his hips against Renji's ass and licked at a bitten site at the thought. Hichigo arched, bucking back and hissing. If he wasn't tied up he'd be able to pleasure Renji back. But since he ticked the fukutaicho off with the 'girl', 'princess', and 'Queen' comments...it could further his interest in continuing to tease the other. "Ya stroke like a fuckin' girl, Red," he smirked, eyes flickering in amusement, daring Renji to do something.

**Renji growled lowly and squeezed, hard, digging his nails in a bit and dragging them to the tip leaving slight reddish marks on the pale flesh. "I don't stroke like a girl, yer just a fucking masochist...but that's okay...I can be sadistic." He bucked towards Ichigo's hand a bit, shivering and yanking onto Hichigo's hair again, pulling a few pieces loose again.**

Hichigo's eyes fell shut and bucked into the hand, growling as his brows furrowed with a determined look on his pale features while Ichigo's hand slipped into Renji's pants, his fingertips brushing along the redhead's arousal then over the sac with a chuckle, moving his lips to trail over Renji's cheek. "He likes it rough...like the bitch he is." "Oi...ya love it and ya know it," Hichigo grinned.

**"Hmm yeah, he really is a bitch, wonder why ya never fucked him before..." Renji licked his lips before turning his head to brush his lips against Ichigo's, his hand releasing Hichigo's hair to rank his nails down over his back until reaching his ass and slapping hard, pleased when a red handprint revealed itself under his hand on that pale skin. "He's just made to be beaten and fucked, so white…" He trailed off, squeezing the firm globe before giving it another slap.**

Ichigo smirked and licked at Renji's lower lip, "You don't know the half of our 'relationship'." His brown eyes flickered as they moved to Hichigo who almost cried out on his ass was slapped but bit his lower lip. "Mmm," Hichigo breathed out, looking over his shoulder, "so ya like what ya see, eh?" The pale form ground back against Renji, arching his back while doing so, licking his lips, "Wonder how much more yer gonna like me with yer cock up my ass." Ichigo moved Renji's pants down and moved his mouth to lick and bite at the redhead's back, fingers moving in a lazy way, tracing the tattoos and other designs into the other's skin.

**"I do hope I'll find out soon just what kind of relation you two have." He grinned. "I'm gonna like you a whole lot and ya are gonna scream for me. Be nice or ya need a real spanking." His grin turned to a smirk, his body reacting to Ichigo, shivering, letting out a soft moan. His hand moved away from Hichigo's cock after another harsh tug to flip him over, not caring that it put the hollow's entire weight on his bound arms, nope the man would like it anyway. He cupped his cheek and leaned in to brush his lips against Hichigo's before pulling back and slapping his cheek, cupping it again to let his thumb stroke over the red mark appearing almost right away.**

Both mirrors' eyes widened once Renji slapped Hichigo who whimpered and turned his face to bite angrily at the redhead's hand while Ichigo moved to slap at Renji's ass, the connection that he had with the hollow made him know it hurt...and if Hichigo had been biting his lower lip it would've bled. Hichigo's eyes were still a little wide and tried to scoot back, get onto his hands and sit up just to pounce and get Renji back somehow. That really did hurt, even if he did like pain, slapping his face was going a little over the line. Tightening his teeth's grasp, Hichigo growled and narrowed his eyes, tugging at the blasted bandanna. Next time he fucked Renji's ass it would be sore for a whole damn month, even if he had to rape the redhead in his sleep...though...his King might get in the way of that.

**"If it's too much just beg me to stop." Renji simply said, leaning down to brush his lips over the cheek and then lick it. He growled when Ichigo slapped him, he could take it, but with his ass still sore it did hurt a whole fucking more. Renji's lips moved to Hichigo's lips, pressing against them, demanding.**

Hichigo growled and moved his face away, "Hah!" he laughed, "Like I'll beg a princess to be nice to her kitty." His lips moved to Renji's neck and bit as Ichigo's hand ran over the site he slapped and nuzzled his cheek against Renji's back, both duplicates running their tongues along the skin as if to show their determination.

**"Soon, just wait." Was all Renji said, he wanted some struggle out of the man below him so he pulled his energy back from his bandana, then pulled the hollow to a kneeling position, his hand petting his own erection. "Suck it; it's the only lube you'll be getting." He said before his hands moved back to get Ichigo's lips in kissing range.**

Ichigo grabbed at Renji's chin and tilted his head, about to kiss Renji's lips before stopping with a smirk, "I told you you're kiss-blocked. Kitty'll listen to his master, right?" His chocolate pools moved to Hichigo who had leaned down and licked at Renji's arousal, immediately going to deep-throating and letting his head move into a nodding motion before biting at the cock. Ichigo chuckled and kissed Renji's cheek. "For about a week...no kisses from us. Whore around again and we'll extend it."

**Renji let a curse fall from his lips, one of his hands fisting in Hichigo's hair, tugging onto it. "Tsk, whatever, s'not like you could kiss well anyway." He sneered, glaring before staring down onto Hichigo, oh yeah, that was a nice view...definitely a good view.**

"You didn't say that yesterday," Ichigo reminded as he moved his, still covered, erection against Renji's back, nibbling at his ear, "you adore our kisses, don't lie to yourself." Hichigo's eyes slid shut, taking his mouth away to run his blue tongue up the underside of Renji's cock, nipping and pressing a kiss to the head, tongue playing with the slit in a seductive, persuading way, taking it back into his mouth and moving his head again with his fingers curling, not bothering to tug at the restraints.

**Renji's eyes fluttered a bit, oh yeah Hichigo knew how to suck too. He groaned deep in his throat and reached behind him to pull Ichigo's pants down far enough to free his erection and stroke it. "So what? I can lie to whoever I want." He licked his lips, staring at Ichigo; it would be hard to not kiss them for so long...**

Ichigo's eyes darkened in hue and leaned forward while licking his lips, "Kinda hard to lie to us...especially with those noises you make." His mouth moved to nip at Renji's shoulder and a hand moved down, grabbing hold of the sac as Hichigo released a pleasured snarl, trailing his tongue over the head again before grazing his teeth along the hard flesh as his face moved up. Ichigo's hand moving down to grab hold of the wrist to Renji's hand and squeezed both of his with a seductive purr, "The look on your face when we're fucking you, when you cum screaming our names..." Ichigo made Renji's hand on his cock move faster, eyes halfway lidded and full of unrated lust, "The way you move...your body rocking with ours in pleasure..." A smug smile tugged at his lips.

**Renji shivered, not being able to contain his moan. "Okay, then I can't lie to you guys, well at least not when I'm being fucked, but I'm gonna fuck whitey now." he grinned again. "Get into position handsome." He said to Hichigo pushing him back a bit.**

Hichigo growled and moved, looking at Renji with half-lidded golden-black eyes, licking his lips, "C'mon! C'mon!" he challenged, moving his ass. "I ain't getting any whiter." "Nor any tanner." "Shaddup, bastard." Ichigo moved behind Renji and licked his cheek, "And we won't let you lie to us either way, kitty has a way of knowing things." His brown eyes went to stare hungrily at his excited, and impatient, opposite.

**Just to tease Hichigo Renji licked his fingers for a moment and then stuck one up his ass, wiggling before getting another inside and spreading them before thrusting them inside. "We'll see about that, Ichigo." He purred, lifting his head back and turning it to look at Ichigo, not bothering to hide the lust and want in them, his cock twitching as he saw Ichigo's eyes, fuck, yeah, hot.**

"Argh..." Hichigo growled, bringing a foot up to press it against Renji's chest, "I don't wanna be prepped, fuck me now!" His eyes then fell halfway shut, licking his lips and purring out, "Master," as his golden orbs flickered. Ichigo moved his hands against Renji, both starting at his shoulders and moving down, digging his nails in while moving downward and over Renji's hips, onto the inner thighs and then up to Renji's chest, fingertips teasingly moving over the shinigami's nipples as Hichigo watched with his eyes darkening in color as well.

**"Beg me for it." Renji said, eyes clouding as he leaned back against Ichigo, shivering against him and spreading his legs a bit, he couldn't help it! Ichigo's touches were familiar! He liked them! He smirked down at Hichigo though and just continued his stretching and preparing.**

"Fuck you!" Hichigo snapped, glaring and looking away with a defiant snarl. Ichigo hummed and watched in amusement to Hichigo's actions and knowing Renji was doing it just to piss the hollow off. He poked his tongue out and ran it along Renji's jaw, down his neck and moving his face to bite at the man's shoulder, pinching Renji's nipples and tugging, tongue moving along an inked design on the redhead's back. Brown eyes moving to gold and snickering, "You've been a bad kitty, Hichi...this's your punishment, remember?" Hichigo huffed and let his lips part with slight pants, "Screw ya too, King." Ichigo chuckled, "Later."

**Renji chuckled a bit. "Now, now, ya did that yesterday, my turn today." He added a finger, pushing his tips against Hichigo's prostrate as his other hand moved to his nipples, mimicking Ichigo's movements on his own. "Oh that's good Ichi." He said in a low baritone voice, leaning his head a bit further back.**

Hichigo gasped out and bit his lower lip, pushing his hips back and narrowing his eyes at the two above him, "Well...ya ain't doin' a good job of it, Queen," he snickered, the left side of his lips curving upwards. Ichigo nipped below Renji's ear with a pleased growl at the redhead's reactions and pressed his cock against Renji's entrance. His lips pressing a kiss so close to Renji's lips but not placing them against the man's, sliding his tongue along a tattoo on Renji's neck.

**Renji whined a bit, pushing back a bit more against Ichigo, his cock twitching as he felt Ichigo's at his entrance. "Well, Kitty, you didn't beg, so why should I try? Nope, I'm just gonna keep on fingering ya until ya beg, maybe slap that face again, you didn't seem to like that." Renji looked thoughtful, jabbing his fingers against the other's prostrate again before thrusting slow and shallow.**

"'cause cats don't beg to get fucked," Hichigo smirked, licking his lips and pushing back with a sigh, tilting his head back, "they seduce their masters until they can't take it anymore and just shove their dicks up their ass." Ichigo smirked at this and moved a hand down to grab hold of Renji's bottom, kneading it while letting heavy pants pass his lips, "Would look hot if you took him, pounding...making him scream in pleasure and beg for you to do it more often...take him in a frantic way," His tongue traced his lips.

**Renji groaned, alright they won. He pulled his fingers out and without another warning slammed inside to pull all the way out and then just ramming back in, grunting a bit. Hichigo was tight and hot, he moaned softly, placing his hands next to Hichigo's head and lean over him as his hips worked hard and fast to drive himself into the hollow.**

Hichigo let out a surprised cry and tugged violently at the fabric around his wrists, clawing with his eyes falling shut and moving his legs around Renji's waist, pushing back with a slight whimper. His inner walls clamped down and it made him lift his head and stare up at the redhead with some whispers of 'harder' or 'faster' even if he was in slight pain. Ichigo only licked his lips at the sight and moved behind Renji, running his fingertips over the other's back and kissing at Hichigo's legs that trembled. The orange head nibbled at Renji's shoulder, continuing to rub his cock against the redhead's ass.

**Renji answered the whimpers, going harder or faster, changing the angle to get in deeper before hitting his prostrate. It felt so good to have Hichigo beneath him, fucking him, he who was such a strong person, somebody who, Renji knew, could just throw him down and stop it, but no, he was fucking the albino and looking down into those eyes he was thinking he did a good job. Ichigo was driving him crazy though with his rubbing. Renji thought that it would be not so wise to let his ass be pounded so he came up with a different solution, even if it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Ichigo, but knew he'd have to wait a whole lot longer to be able to take them both into him again. "Want me to suck ya off?" He asked Ichigo while panting.**

Ichigo chuckled and kissed Renji's cheek, "No, I'll just do this instead," His hands took purchase on Renji's ass and rubbed against him in a possessive way, "I'll watch you fuck my lil' hollow, watch your face as you cum...doesn't that sound good?" His brown eyes flickered a bit with a tinge of anger in them, nails digging into the skin beneath his fingertips. Hichigo, on the other hand, let out a moan, rocking back and curling his toes once Renji hit his prostate and whined, throwing his head back and bucking his hips up, continuing to whisper pleas and the word 'master' over and over again while Ichigo's chocolate orbs hazed over, watching Hichigo and biting gently at Renji's shoulder.

**Renji grunted an answer, too drawn into Hichigo's expression and sounds to really answer Ichigo. He pressed back against him though, as best as he could while keeping up his thrusting. Blinking he realized he wanted it differently, so forcing Hichigo's legs away from him he flipped him around before pulling his hips up and entering again, going back to his pace again listening as he heard skin slap against skin. "That's a good Kitty." he panted, pressing his chest against Hichigo's back. "Ya like how I fuck ya? Slut. Like how my dick feels inside you? Ramming into you? Hitting your prostrate just like this!" And to give an example he hit it again, his nails digging into Hichigo's hips as he pulled him back to meet his thrusts, growling animalistic.**

The hollow arched his back and let out a moan, "Still can't get me t' scream, princess." His eyes snapped open once his prostate was hit again and dipped his head back, mouth open and panting with half-lidded eyes. Ichigo reached a hand over and let it move under Hichigo, letting his fingers move teasingly over the mirror's member with a look called obsession, moving away from Renji and moving to be in front of Hichigo, cupping his face and pressing his lips against the other's, the pale form shivering as their tongues played with one-another's, the albino biting at Ichigo's tongue, making the orange head growl and move his hands to fist the white strands, saliva slipping down the side of Hichigo's mouth and a strand connecting their lips once they parted for air.

**Renji groaned at the sight...oh yeah, that was going to be hard not kissing them for so long...He reached down to have a hand join Ichigo's, not teasing though. Renji had a firm grip, nails running over the sensitive flesh as he moaned moving to bite at Hichigo's neck.**

Hichigo pulled away from Ichigo's lips and let out a pleasured sound, bucking into the touch and licking at Ichigo's lower lip with a pleading look. Chuckling and moving to let Hichigo move down, licking at his King's cock, licking at it and biting occasionally and deep-throating the other who automatically grabbed hold of the white strands and bucking his hips up.

**Renji grunted deeply as he saw Hichigo service Ichigo the sight was sinfully hot, just as when the mirror images kissed, so sinfully and illegally hot. But he'd get Hichigo to scream…hmm perhaps not scream but at least back. The rough stroking on Hichigo's cock instantly turned to slow gentle caresses. His hips holding still before moving again in a now much slower and a whole less rougher pace, brushing the albino's prostate but never touching it. **

Ichigo shuddered once Hichigo moaned against his hard erection, the albino pulling away to graze his teeth along the underside and arch his back, licking his lips. The orange haired Kurosaki glanced up at Renji with his lips curling back into a slight smile. Yeah, seeing that position was quite a turn-on. Seeing his lil' Hichigo all submissive and acting like a sex-crazed....well...cat. Brown eyes were close to fluttering shut once Hichigo tilted his head up with half-lidded golden-black eyes, an innocent look passing his features easily while pouting. "...King's happy with his pet, right?" Ichigo lowered himself and nibbled along the other's jaw line, growling almost possessively, "Maybe."

**Renji let out another sound of contentment. He leaned forward and nuzzled Hichigo's neck before biting down gently and rolling the flesh between his teeth before proceeding to suck. He knew the marks would be so pretty on Hichigo's white skin.**

Hichigo shivered and moved back against Renji, dipping his head back and growled as he knew either a bruise would form or a mark. Ichigo chuckled and leaned in to kiss his hollow with his hands moving to run one through Hichigo's hair as the other traced the side of Renji's face. Pulling back his chocolate pools rested on the redhead. "Enjoying yourself?"

**"Yeah, I certainly am, he feels good, certainly good." He said before giving another lick to his mark on the other's neck then letting out a growl, the slow and gentle pace was nothing for him. He liked it hard and rough, but he had to get Hichigo to beg...ah whatever, he wanted his release! And he wanted it soon! So the pace got picked up again until Renji was mercilessly pounding into the Hollow, his own release hot on his mind and spurring him on.**

Hichigo's lips parted in a gasp, curling his hand's fingers to dig the nails into the palms of his hands, letting out a few grunts then panted as Ichigo sucked on the left side of his neck just below the ear. Feeling that his other was about to jerk away from the treatment his hand in Hichigo's hair tightened its grasp. "God Ichi!" he barked, a pleasured feature making its way to his face. "Don't...not there..." The orange haired representative smirked and began nibbling, receiving pleads for him to stop from the usually cocky hollow.

**Those pleads got Renji's attention back to Hichigo. Abandoning his plan to reach orgasm he fastened his lips on the other side of Hichigo's neck to nibble right underneath his ear, stroking his tongue over the skin and sucking a bit here and there as well.**

Hichigo let a violent shudder rake through his body and shut his eyes while squirming. "No...please..." he panted and his brows slanted as Ichigo nipped along his ear. His brown eyes glanced over at Renji and held back a laugh at what the other was doing. Oh, Hichigo would so kill him later for doing that but seeing the albino plead and beg was just tempting. Not to mention with the cat ears it looked pretty hot. The teen's hands moved to trace over the inner hollow's chest, digging his nails in on the way back up, making a hitch make its way into Hichigo's sounds and voice.

**Renji rubbed his tongue right behind Hichigo's ear, sucking on the shell before nibbling below it again. He switched between sucking and biting, then licking again before just kissing the sensitive skin. His hand squeezed on the other's cock, fingering the head before moving down further to fondle the Hollow's balls.**

"Ah, shit!" Hichigo cried out, tossing his head to the side and away from Renji's lips, his shoulders shaking while bucking his hips, opening his eyes a little to glare at his colored other. "I'm...I'm gonna kill ya after this, King." Ichigo pressed a kiss to the paper white cheek then to the deathly cold lips, the albino parting his lips immediately without resistance to feel the Kurosaki's tongue dive into his mouth to trace along everything and coax his tongue into a dance, leaving both moaning softly...Hichigo's louder than Ichigo's but still...and the lightly tanned figure pulled away with his wet muscle trailing over his lips in a hungry motion, smirking as Hichigo's golden eyes smoldered.

**Renji let a soft whining sound out, coming all the way from the back of his throat as he saw his two lovers kiss. He really loved to see them kiss, but he adored to be kissed by them. Mental note, never whore yourself out and get kiss-blocked. He lips followed the movement Hichigo's head made to fasten them onto the sensitive flesh again, changing his angle of thrusts slightly to hit Hichigo's prostate.**

Hichigo let his eyes fall shut and let out a soft sound at Renji playing with his 'weak point' again, trying to turn his head away with a pleasured growl once he felt Renji's cock brush against his prostate, looking up at a smirking Ichigo. Damn his King to hell… Ichigo leaned over to graze his teeth along the fukutaicho's neck, nibbling and sliding his tongue along an inked tattoo. "You're makin' me jealous, Ren," he whispered huskily into his ear, "guess Hichigo's not gonna be able to sit down for a while." The albino panted while a small smirk crossed his own lips. "Awe, King…yer too kind. And move it, Princess." The orange haired Kurosaki chuckled with his hollow getting cocky once again.

**Renji grunted a bit, his free hand giving a slap to Hichigo's ass and gave a rather sharp bite to Hichigo's weak spot before continuing to nibble on it. "No way in hell, not with calling me Princess." He spoke, his voice rough with pleasure. The redhead shivered a bit as he felt Ichigo's teeth and tongue on his neck, enjoying the sensations those actions brought to him. **

"Can't control my mouth, Red," the albino purred, licking his lips and shivering violently at the smack and the bite to 'that' spot made him squirm and let out heavy exhales of air. "Shit...c'mon, that all ya got?" The colored version ran his hands down Renji's arms and then back up and over the other's shoulders, moving his lips up to lick the redhead's cheek before placing a soft kiss on it. "Feisty, ain't we?" Ichigo smirked.

**"Ya should know that, ain't the first time we've met." Renji grunted in reply, slapping Hichigo's right ass cheek until it had a red handprint on it and then rubbed the flesh, squeezing it and giving it another smack, growling lowly into Hichigo's ear before giving another bite to that spot, raking his teeth down before moving his hand away from the albino's cock to slide it up to his chest where he pinched and played with his nipples, tugging onto them and twisting them between his fingers.**

Ichigo pulled away at this and glanced over at the quivering white form, who was also whimpering pleads with tilted brows, trying to get his hands free, growling and jerking his arms. Ichigo watched and moved to lick at Hichigo's lips, who automatically bit at his other's tongue.

**Renji chuckled a bit, moistening Hichigo's ear with his saliva and rubbing behind it again, sucking underneath it then as he sped his thrust up a bit more, groaning, his hands fell away from Hichigo to brace himself with them.**

Hichigo whined and tilted his head back, Ichigo going downwards and sucking at his other's collar bone with a harsh bite now and again. "M-Master...please untie me..." the albino panted out with a look of pleasure on his features, flexing his fingers while twisting his wrists, cursing the redhead mentally for tying him up. Ichigo looked up at Renji then reached a hand out to brush some crimson strands out of the tattooed form's face, his chocolate eyes falling halfway shut as he then returned his attention to the white haired figure's flesh.

**Renji smiled softly as he stopped his movements; lifting his hands back up to untie Hichigo's bound wrists. "Only because my pet asked so nicely." He purred, kissing the other's shoulder before returning his attention to getting those arms free which was a bit difficult. All the yanking had caused the knots to be tied really firmly, he managed though, just tearing off the material did the trick. He then returned to his thrusting, leaning forward again to nip at Hichigo's neck.**

The albino sighed once his hands were free and set a hand on the ground, reaching up with the other to grab at Ichigo's hair to yank his head up to smash his lips to the other's with his fingers curling and arching back against with soft whispers when he needed to part from Ichigo's lips. The Kurosaki almost laughed at the site but held it in as his own hands moved to caress the hollow's skin. Brown pools glanced up at Renji, "Isn't he a good pet?" he smirked.

**The redhead smirked back and nodded. "As if he's born fer it. Such a good and needy pet." He licked his lips slowly and gave Ichigo a smoldering look before he moved one hand into Hichigo's hair and yanked his head back to kiss him firmly.**

"I'm impressed you would think that," Ichigo spoke, frowning though once Renji kissed his other and growled, eyes narrowing, "I told you that you were kiss-blocked." Hichigo gasped though once his head was pulled back and kissed, his hand in Ichigo's hair tugging and the other reaching up to grab at the back of the redhead's head to press into and even deeper kiss.

**Renji lifted a hand to give Ichigo the finger before he concentrated onto the kiss more, pulling Hichigo's lips even firmer against his until it was almost painfully. His tongue dominated every inch of the other's mouth, plundering it and drinking in every sound the Hollow let out.**

Ichigo's brows furrowed and leaned back while crossing his arms. Next time he and his duplicate fucked the Abarai his ass was in so much trouble, it even flickered in his brown pools. Hichigo moaned and bit lightly at Renji's tongue, barely able to truly counter against the other, golden-black eyes opening halfway with a dazed look in them.

Renji pulled back when he really had to for oxygen, looking admiringly at the look Hichigo wore on his face. He pulled out and quickly flipped the hollow over onto his back before returning to fucking him. Lips pressed against the other's again. He had seen Ichigo's look, but he was far past caring, the feeling was just too good to care or worry.

Hichigo's back arched and cried out as his hands went to Renji's back and dragged the nails down, wrapping his legs around the fukutaicho's waist, moving back against the other as he shut his eyes with moans and occasional whimpers. His pale hands removed themselves from Renji's back and moved to fist the long strands, tilting his head for a better kissing angle. Ichigo shook his head while rolling his eyes. Renji was never obedient anyway, so why would this be any different, and he seemed to be enjoying screwing his lil' hollow a little too much.

**Renji couldn't help but gasp as he felt nails rake down his back, pushing down firmly against the body under his, he started aiming for Hichigo's prostate again, moaning into Hichigo's mouth as a hand came up to cup his cheek the other bend so he could rest his forearm on the ground and support himself on that arm.**

Hichigo pulled away from the kiss with a cry that sounded close to a scream, his mouth going at Renji's neck and biting at it without mercy, sucking and licking as his right hand slid down the redhead's chest, drawing lazy designs with a few scratches here and there.

**Renji's eyes slid close, a low growl tumbling from his lips. He began to tremble a bit, shivering and moaning now too. He knew he was close. The redhead was right, another minute of thrusting before he came with a cry of Hichigo's name. Hips bucking as his arm gave out and his body fell onto Hichigo's, his hips still working to milk himself dry he panted against the white body's neck.**

Hichigo gave out a hollow-like shriek his head falling back as his body shook violently while Ichigo licked his lips with a sinful desire as his clouded eyes focused on the panting albino who was holding onto Renji, those porcelain shoulders quaking as the bleached form's chest increased and decreased in size hastily.

**Renji stayed on top of Hichigo for another minute before he rolled off and lay eagle-spread, eyes still closed and his breath still ragged while his cheeks were flushed from the exertion. Damn, you could say a lot about hollows but it was certain this one was a terribly good lay.**

The albino laid there for a little while longer before Ichigo pulled him up and caressed the side of his face, leaning in to slide his tongue alone the side of the hollow's cheek. "My turn," he whispered huskily into Hichigo's ear. His golden-black eyes opened and turned to sit on his King's lap and lean in with his hands on the lightly tanned representative's thighs. "Ya know I'd go for a round two if it's for ya, King." Hichigo spoke seductively, licking his lips as he pressed his chest to Ichigo's and slid down on the orange head's erection, glancing over at Renji with a grin.

**Renji groaned out a bit and opened his eyes to be just in time to catch Hichigo's look. He licked his lips as he saw it and turned over onto his stomach, resting his chin onto one of his hands as he looked at the two mirror forms. Turning a bit and crawling over a little to get a better view. He was spent but Renji would never turn down a good show.**

Ichigo grabbed onto his other's hips and pushed him up to yank him down, Hichigo's eyes shutting and arching his back as a pleased sigh passed his lips, growling possessively as he latched his teeth onto Ichigo's neck, his hands grabbing at the black and white fabric resting on the Kurosaki's shoulders. Tugging as he soon began to control the pace, shuddering as his King whispered into his ear, moving hastily with their lips soon connecting. Hichigo parted his lips as Ichigo's tongue slid inside to search out that azure tongue, twisting their muscles along the other's as Ichigo's hands rested on Hichigo's back to then slide down, digging his nails in to the point of drawing blood.

**When Renji regained his strength he moved to Ichigo's back and stroked his hands up over representative shinigami's sides, moving to the front to caress his stomach and then slide up to rub his nipples as his lips pressed open mouthed kisses to Ichigo's neck.**

Ichigo sighed and tilted his head for a better angle and to give Renji more room. Hichigo moved quickly with moans passing his lips, pulling away from Ichigo, leaning back against the nails in his skin and bucking his hips, a pleasured expression on his face. Yeah, his King was too violent at times for him to take and with the other waiting and holding his lust back meant that it was going to be a hell of a ride and a hell of an orgasm for the orange head. Ichigo moved a hand to Hichigo's hip once again and pushed him down roughly, watching as the other's body jerked and whimpered with his hands dropping to Ichigo's thighs and digging his nails into the flesh.

**"Such violence...it's a new side of ya..." Renji murmured as he took Ichigo's earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it, then bit down before moving below it to check out if Ichigo had the same weak spot as his other half had. His fingers pinched pert nipples before moving to Hichigo's chest and raking his nails down over the pale skin.**

Ichigo chuckled at the compliment as he turned his head to nibble on Renji's upper lip with an amused flicker in his chocolate pools. "That's his 'weak point', not mine," he breathed huskily, pulling away to lick his lips as his chest arched into the torture to his nipples with a sigh then moved to nibble at Renji's neck while as Hichigo gasped and purred, leaning forward to press kisses along the redhead's neck and back up, poking his tongue out to lick at Renji's cheek. "Ready to go again, eh? Yer somethin' else, Master," Hichigo complimented, adding a sultry edge to his tone when he said 'Master', his golden-black eyes falling halfway shut then slammed them shut as Ichigo bucked up when he went down, moving faster and needier against the brown eyed duplicate, breathing out in loud gasps once his King's cock brushed against his prostate, making his own member twitch back to life.

**Renji pouted for a moment when he learned that Hichigo's and Ichigo's weak points weren't the same. He shivered and let out a soft sound of pleasure as he felt dual sensations on his neck, one of his hands moving up to cup Hichigo's cheek. "Ya'll agree with me that to take both of ya at once ya gotto be something else." he grinned widely. "Master is pleased with such a good pet." He spoke, admiration visible in his voice.**

Hichigo leaned his face into the touch and the left side of his lips perked up, "And those're the only people we'll let screw us senseless. ...King...not so much." His golden orbs flickered playfully and turned his face to nip lightly at Renji's hand as Ichigo smirked, "You know me all too well, pet." His right hand moved down to run teasing fingers along Hichigo's erection and tipped his head back once the other shuddered from pleasure and sighed once Ichigo grabbed hold of the sac and squeezed with a few tugs, making another shudder bolt down the albino's spine, whose lips were parted with heavy pants.

**Renji snickered a bit and moved his hand a bit before pushing a finger past Hichigo's parted lips. "Now tell me Ichi, what's your weak point?" Renji asked, licking the orange haired man's cheek and nipping down over his jaw. His other hand moved down as well, sliding over Hichigo's back before stroking his ass and moving down lower to run his fingers over Ichigo's cock and tease Hichigo's entrance a bit.**

"Not saying," Ichigo whispered, moving his head to poke his tongue out and trace it over Renji's lower lip, "not even Hichi know's where it is." Hichigo shivered and squirmed as Renji teased his entrance, his tongue sliding along the digit in his mouth, grazing his teeth along and sucking, his eyes falling shut with a whine when Ichigo put attention to 'that' spot and nipped, licking along the outline of his ear before whispering into it again, getting the albino's dick to twitch and gather a faint tint of red on his face as Ichigo kept messing with the sensitive flesh and using the words he was. Oh, yes...Ichigo could be very dirty when he wanted to be.

**Renji pouted. "Meanie. I'll give you something in return if ya tell. Only me, I won't tell anybody else." He spoke, his finger toying with Hichigo's tongue while the other digit at his entrance worked its way inside to rub against Hichigo's inner walls. "I'll give ya something ya really, really want." Renji whispered, a seductive note in his voice now.**


End file.
